Fi.i. Program Director and Outreach Coordinator. With respect to managing its outreach and education programs, the CDP Center has recently recruited Fred Berkovitch, a Ph.D.-level administrator, to act as both CDP Program Director and Outreach Coordinator. Fred is a Lecturer and the Curriculum Coordinator at the Department of Systems Biology at HMS, and holds a Ph.D. in Biological Chemistry from MIT. Owing to his experience at both MIT and Harvard, Fred is well-suited to bridge the outreach efforts that CDP has undertaken at both institutions and beyond. In addition to serving in a managerial role, Fred has personally led several outreach initiatives for the HMS Department of Systems Biology and, increasingly, for CDP.